


when you were drunk

by sarcangel



Series: tumblr ficlets [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Westworld Fusion, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 20:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19952074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcangel/pseuds/sarcangel
Summary: for tumblr prompt, "things you said when you were drunk"





	when you were drunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarusinflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusinflight/gifts).



> sorry le, just consolidating little stuff from tumblr <3

“I’m proper pissed, Nialler,” Louis slurs, slinging his arm around Niall’s neck. 

He looks it. Eyelids heavy, pupils unfocused, wobbling on his feet. 

“You smell like you fell into a beer keg,” Niall says, getting his arm around Louis’ waist.

The victors got a bit rowdy tonight, after the evening shoot-out; Louis was one of the winning gunslingers, this time. It’s always better that way - easier on Niall, when he doesn’t have to patch him up, after.

“Might have actually done that, come to think of it,” Louis sounds speculative, like he’s searching back through his memory.

“Let’s get you home.”

He’s a hot weight against Niall’s side, staggering a bit as they make their way down the narrow alley, back to the boarding house where Louis lives in this story.

Niall gets him up the stairs, somehow, though Louis gets increasingly handsy as they go, rucking up Niall’s shirt to trace patterns on the skin of his lower back. It prickles all the way up his spine.

“Shit,” Niall grunts, when they bang into Louis’ doorway. He gets Louis’ gun belt unbuckled, sets it on the bureau. Then he’s lowering Louis into the tiny bed, pushed up against the exterior wall of the tiny room; it’s stuffy and hot, not much breeze blowing through the tiny window. It all seems miniature, too small to hold such a big personality.

“Don’t go,” Louis murmurs, linking his hands around Niall’s neck before Niall can pull back.

“Louis -” Niall starts. Louis tugs, and he gives in - he always does, it’s a foregone conclusion.

Louis tastes exactly the same as he smells, which is like a dusty vat of beer, and his lips are warm and pliant as he sighs against Niall’s mouth.

“That’s better,” Louis says, releasing Niall at last. His eyes droop shut and snap open, before they close for good. It only takes a minute or two for his face to go slack, and he’s out.

Niall pulls his hand-held out of his back pocket. He hates having to haul Louis into the lab, to bring him up, vacant and naked, for any member of the team to prod or question. Zayn gives him a lot of leeway to work on him out in the field - for patches, it works just fine. Louis is a reliable model, they’ve never had trouble with his calibrations.

Louis shifts onto his side, curling his hands up by his face. His eyelashes are a dark sweep against the angles of his face; he’s beautiful.

“Initiate update,” Niall chokes out, pressing his thumb to the screen.

[say hi if you want :)](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dinoflangellate)


End file.
